1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination tool which enables a mechanic and even a layman to accurately and quickly obtain four measurements of the bolt patterns of a vehicle's axle studs and any wheel rim's bolt holes in the linear English system and metric system units. This information would enable a mechanic or layman to obtain accurate measurements for quickly identifying the proper replacement wheel axle or wheel rim. A further advantage is to readily determine whether the bolt and rim hole patterns are symmetrical.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cost of vehicle parts has increased greatly and requires purchasers of replacement parts to seek out salvage yards for parts such as wheel rims and wheel axles. The problem is created when these parts are separated from the specific vehicles. The purchaser and the parts supplier have a need to identify the proper replacement wheel rim or wheel axle in a minimum of time with accuracy. The prior art has gauges which serve this need, but are limited to either wheel rims or wheel axles, and are not capable of serving both needs. A glaring defect is the lack of a third reference point which is diametrical from which to measure the spacing of the bolts, bolt holes and/or the diameter of the circle encompassed by the bolts and bolt holes.
The following pertinent prior art references will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,032 issued on Dec. 29, 1992, to George W. Beck describes a universal wheel gauge for measuring the spacing and configuration of the variable 4-8 lug holes of a vehicle wheel. The gauge is a round flat disc having a first series of three slots extending radially and equiangularly positioned. In each slot a wing nut bolt is mounted inside the wheel's center hole to provide the diameter of the center hole. A second series of three slots are provided, wherein two slots are connected and spaced radially but irregularly. Two wing nut bolts mounted in these slots provide the location of one lug hole relative to the center of the wheel and the location of a second lug hole opposite to the first lug hole. An elongated radial slot is provided as a ruler with markings for metric and English units. However, there is no provision for measuring three lug holes at one time and for measuring axle studs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,950 issued on Dec. 19, 1978, to Theodore Weinhaus describes a combination wheel gauge tool to measure a wheel's hub opening, a bolt circle diameter and a rim diameter. The hub opening indicator has a base plate under which is mounted stepped elements in decreasing diameter, marked with indicia which is selectively inserted into a hub opening for measurement. A sliding element mounted on one side and on the upper surface of the base plate has a transverse plunger insertable into a bolt hole. The rim indicator has a movable element mounted on the opposite side on the base plate and is movable to engage the edge of the wheel rim. Only one bolt hole is utilized as a reference point and the bolt hole indicator is adjustable only in an axial direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,399 issued on Mar. 15, 1988, to Russ Campbell describes a wheel bolt circle gauge which includes a pair of movable projections to measure the distance between the holes and to register the distance on indicia inscribed on the gauge which can be interpreted to determine the maker of the vehicle on which the wheel would fit. The tool is in the form of a toothless pipe wrench with pointed jaws to insert in adjacent bolt holes. The lower jaw is movable and slides on the member supporting the upper jaw. The tool is a one-dimensional measuring device and not as accurate because only two reference holes are measured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,569 issued on Apr. 7, 1992, to Michael O. Watkins describes an adjustable wheel measuring gauge capable of measuring multiple wheel measurements for identifying wheels. The gauge includes an elongated ruler with a first mating lug and a slider with a second mating lug. The ruler has measuring scales in millimeters and inches. The lug at one end is fixed at a zero position on the linear scale and inserted in one wheel hole while the other sliding lug with a window portion is inserted in the adjacent hole. The measurements must be read off the ruler's scales. This tool is deficient in measuring only bolt holes and the distance between two adjacent holes without reference to a third hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,482 issued on Jan. 2, 1968, to Harold E. Stevens describes an adapter plate for selective mounting to a trailer axle to accommodate the mounting of a spare tire. Multiple sets of apertures, suitable for receiving bolts to secure the spare tire's rim thereto, are provided at mutually different radial distances to accommodate a variety of lug hole patterns of the rim. Recesses are provided in the adapter plate to receive the securement bolts and to prevent the bolt heads from rotating. The device is distinguishable for failing to include slots following the bolt array pattern as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.